


Care For a Pint?

by Ylith



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Warrior (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-19
Updated: 2011-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:58:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ylith/pseuds/Ylith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel gets a bit distracted while training at the gym.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Care For a Pint?

The wind left Joel’s lungs with a sharp kick to the kidney’s, but he kept his guard up. “Fucker,” he mumbled around his mouth guard, grinning slightly as he offered his sparring partner a quick right hook. Gerard ducked out of the way just in time, sidestepping and bouncing on the balls of his feet.

They circled before Gerard went in for another kick. This time, Joel was ready, and stepped into it, giving quick jabs to disorient his partner before getting his foot in position to swipe Gerard off his feet and take him down. He immediately fell on him, hooking his arms around the other man’s neck and waist and bearing down, Gerard in a firm headlock.

Gerard bucked, trying to twist out from under the other man, but didn’t have the leverage. His face grew redder until finally he tapped out with a grunt. Joel immediately released him, standing up and offered a hand to the other man. He pulled out his mouth guard, riping it on his shorts as his partner did the same.

“That was fuckin’ good, man,” Gerard said, his brows raised. “You really had me there, I had no idea you were going into a takedown...you fast little fucker.”

Joel smirked, standing straight directly in front of the other man, nose to nose. “Not so little,” he said with a quirked brow, glancing down at Gerard’s chest and arms. “In fact...probably a bit bigger than you....except here, maybe.” He patted the other man on the belly. “How many months along are you again?”

Gerard slapped his hand away with a barking laugh, slapping Joel on his firm abs. “Not everyone can afford to come here every single day. Some of us work, you know.”

“Some of us can do both,” Joel countered, wiping sweat from the back of his neck with his palm. He flashed his pearly whites before offering his hand with a genuine smile. “Good fight, man.”

Gerard accepted, shaking Joel’s hand before pulling him into a brief half hug. He patted the other man on the back. “Let’s get some water.” Joel followed him off the mat and over to the bleachers. They took small sips, wiping the sweat from their faces and necks. Joel looked around the room while he patted under his arms. There were several other men training that night, some in pairs and some solo with the equipment in the back. Joel’s attention was suddenly snapped to the duo stopped about fifteen feet away. He toweled at his neck as he cautiously glanced over at them, particularly the one pulling off his shirt.

He hair was dark with sweat, somewhat short but full, a style similar to his own. What Joel noticed first though were his lips, full and puffy with a natural purse to them. He licked his own as he watched the man scratch idly at the corner of his mouth, his large hands wrapped with training tape. Joel glanced over at Gerard and was happy to see the man engaged with his mobile. He turned his attentions back to the man, his eyes roaming over the defined chest and arms which were both fairly covered in tattoos. The man reached across his chest to scratch his other arm, causing the muscles in his shoulder to ripple in a tantalizing fashion. His eyes narrowed in intense concentration as he watched a bead of sweat trail down his neck and over his chest to his hard abs, finding its way to his low-slung sweatpants. Fuck, this guy was hot.

Joel almost started when the guy looked over at him, his eyes narrowing and those sexy lips pursing even more as he took the other fighter in. Joel worried he’d been caught, so he just nodded in a casual greeting, his face hard. The corner of those full lips curled, and the guy nodded back.

“Fuck man,” Gerard said, catching Joel’s attention. “That was a good fuckin workout. My arms are already getting sore when I move them.”

“Mine too,” Joel said. “I think you ruptured my spleen with that kick, bro.” He raised his shirt and glanced down, turning so Gerard could see the spot - and also so the guy could get a good look at his abs. “How does it look?”

Gerard leaned over, his eyes widening slightly. “Niiiice,” he said. “It’s already turning purple. You’ll have a very nice bruise there tomorrow, my friend.”

Joel felt eyes on him and glanced over to find the guy focused on his abs, that full lower lip caught between his teeth and his eyes narrowed in appreciation. His eyes flickered up to Joel, one hand going up to scratch his ear and the other lower to rest on his chiseled hip, pushing down the hem of his sweatpants ever so slightly. His abs sported a dark tattoo on one side, thick letters in some sort of font that made them hard to read from this distance despite their size. Fuck he had great abs. Joel’s were cut too but this guy’s obliques were deeper.

“Oi Michael,” Gerard shouted at the new guy’s partner. “Going to stand around and talk all day or actually get on the mat, you plonker?” He grinned as he pulled off his shirt, wiping his underarms with it before tossing it to the bench.

Michael flashed him a two fingered salute, slapping the hot guy in the chest and motioning for him to follow. “You really gonna talk shit after I wiped the floor with you last week?” he asked. “I tell you, Joel, your boy talks a big game with not much to back it up.” He placed his hands on his hips, his grin so toothy it made him look rather shark-ish. “How’s it going, mate?”

“I took him out with a choke,” Joel said. “Shut him up for about five seconds.”

“You can both get fucked, cause I beat you both at the tournament last year, so you can stop strutting.” Gerard opened his bag and took out a fresh shirt, holding it but not donning it. “Which one of you had it today?”

“This one won the first round,” Michael said, poking the new guy in the chest.

“But then he got me in the second round from behind,” the guy said, his voice raspy and eyes fixed on Joel. “Full nelson.”

“He’s a tricky one, that one there,” Gerard said with a nod, commiserating. He pointed at the new guy his eyes squinting. “Are you new here? I don’t remember you, but then I’m not here often as I should be.”

“This is Tom,” Michael said before the guy could introduce himself. “Tommy boy’s not quite new.”

“Been round before,” Tom said, glancing back at Joel before focusing on Gerard. “Usually on the bags, bit of a tension release. Might be why you’ve not seen me.”

Joel shifted his stance, his mouth opening in recognition. “You’re the bloke who works out in the hoodie. Seen you round a few times, I think.”

Tom smiled at him, his arms folding in a way that made his muscles flex and bulge. “Yeah, that’s me. I think I’ve seen you too, once or twice.” Joel noticed the eyebrow the man twitched was shaved slightly in one part, a little notch taken out at an angle.

“Listen,” Michael said, cutting in. “We were gonna head to hit the pub, you lads fancy a pint?”

“Fuck, I can’t,” Gerard said, looking at his phone again. “The woman wants me home tonight. Next week, yeah?”

Michael nodded, thumping fists with him in parting. “Next week, take it easy, man.”

“Later, cunts,” Gerard said, saluting them all on his way out.

“How about you then?” Tom asked, his gaze fixed on Joel intently. “You coming?”

Joel pinched his lips in consideration, folding his arms across his chest. “Sure. You showering first?”

Michael and Tom glanced at each other before tilting their heads with a little shrug. “We were just going to go,” Michael confessed. “Hot water’s out, I’m not one for a cold shower unless absolutely necessary.

If Tom kept licking his lips like that, it was fucking gonna be. Joel shifted, hands on hips. “Let me just throw on some clothes,” he said, reaching down for his gym bag. He pulled out a clean sweater and some jeans. He set the sweater aside, listening to Tom and Michael smalltalk while they changed as well. The building had no windows on the ground level and they were the only ones there, so no need to bother with the locker room. Joel turned away from them, giving Tom a view of his ass while he leaned forward to pull his jeans on. When he turned back around, Tom still had a faint little smile spreading his puffy lips.

Michael looked almost out of place once changed. Turtleneck, trousers and smart leather jacket making him look more of the distinguished professor that he was. The new guy, Tom, was still wearing his sweatpants, but had pulled on a new shirt with an unzipped hoodie over it. Joel purposefully avoided looking at Tom while he finished getting dressed. They all left together, walking briskly down the street in the crisp night air. They didn’t bother with conversation until they were safely inside the warm pub, a pint in each of their hands.

Their second beer in they were laughing familiarly together, chatting about training and the fights they’d been in recently. They compared bruises and scars, each one upping each other as best they could. Michael sat in the middle, making it hard to him to see the looks Joel shot Tom, or catch the way Tom tongued at his cheek while he let his finger circle the lip of his glass.

After the second round was done, Michael checked his watch, grimacing when he saw the time. “Fuck me....gotta run boys, exam review in the morning. Got to run, but let’s do this next week, yeah? Make a bit of a ritual.” He tossed a few notes onto the bar with a quick wave to the bartender.

“Sounds good,” Joel said, patting the other man on the back. “See you later.”

Michael rested a hand on Tom’s back as he stood, looking down at him . “You need a ride, mate?”

Tom glanced over at Joel, brows rounding in question. “You in for one more?” he asked. Joel nodded, taking a hearty swig to wet his suddenly dry mouth. Tom shook his head to Michael. “I’ll catch a cab, thanks though.”

One last farewell and they were alone. They looked at each other a moment, both grinning like the cat that got the canary. Joel tipped his glass, looking down at it with a discerning pout. “Seems silly to keep paying for these when I’ve got some at home...back to mine for another round?”

Tom smiled lazily, his head tilting to one side as he leaned back in his seat. Joel could see the tip of his tongue pushing between his lips as he thought a moment. “Yeah,” he said in that rough voice which made Joel’s jeans a little bit tighter. He paid the rest of the tab, noting with some amusement Tom didn’t make any offer to cover his portion of the bill. Cheeky....

They walked out of the pub, pulling their hoods up almost in unison at the first gush of cold air. Tom glanced over at Joel with furrowed brows which only made him more sexy, as if that were even fucking possible. “We walking or...”

“Fuck no, mate....cab. You’re paying.” Joel said, checking down the street.

Tom’s head jerked slightly, seemingly going for taken aback but unable to hide his grin. “Quite forward, aren’t you?” he said, his hands shoved deep into the front pouch of his hoodie.

They finally caught a taxi, barely speaking on the ride. Tom did pay once they got to Joel’s place, making a show of taking out his wallet and putting it back in his bag when he was done. He stood right behind Joel while he unlocked the front door of his flat, his breath hot on the back of Joel’s neck. Once inside, Joel turned on a light. “Drop your bag anywhere,” he said, leaving his own by the front door. “Want a drink?”

“Sure,” Tom said, looking around as he unzipped his hoodie. “Nice place” he said. “Must have a good job to rent here...trendy area this is.”

Joel snorted, walking towards the kitchen. “Trendy starts two blocks down. Rent’s still high though.” He returned to the living room to find Tom standing there, his hands still in the pockets of his sweater as he took in his surroundings. He accepted the beer, his eyes narrowing slightly at Joel before tentatively taking a sip.

“What?” Joel asked, brows knit.

Tom shrugged. “So...you train with Gerard often?”

Joel nodded. “Yeah, he’s a good guy...easy to train with. Nothing too serious though, once or twice a week if we can make it. Do you always train with Michael?”

Tom tried to control the small smile which was creeping across his mouth, making his lips pucker. “Bit of the same. Train mostly on my own. No distractions that way.” He took another sip from his beer, tilting the can back to take another long drink, his throat constricting with every deep swallow. Joel licked his own lips involuntarily, his free hand running through his hair as he took a drink of his own beer.

“You easily distracted, then?” Joel asked, shifting his can from side to side between his fingers.

Tom sighed, that little smile creeping back again. He lowered his head a bit and let it fall to the side, his eyes narrowed as he considered Joel. He looked away, his head shaking, before he set his beer down on a bookcase next to him. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked back at Joel, taking a step towards him.

“You need another one?” Joel asked, pointing towards the discarded can. “I can get you one, or I’ve got some tequila...some vodka if you don’t like -”

“Sorry mate,” Tom interrupted, taking a final step forward before grabbing Joel by the back of the head and pulling him in for a heated kiss.

Joel released a deep breath, letting his eyes close as he hungrily returned the kiss, meeting Tom’s tongue with his own when their lips spread in unison. Tom gripped the front of his shirt, pulling his body even closer. Joel responded by sliding his hands down Tom’s firm back to his tapered waist, his fingers curling into the hard muscle and jerking the other man’s hips against his own. Tom’s fingers worked in Joel’s hair, forcing his head tighter, his mouth closer. Tom’s stubble burning against Joel’s lips in a delicious way, and he responded by letting his teeth drag against Tom’s full lower lip. Tom moaned his approval, his fist tightening around Joel’s shirt before releasing him, mouth and all. He shrugged the hoodie off before grabbing the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head.

Joel gave an approving grunt at Tom’s bared upper body. His hands immediately went to the other man’s pecs, fingers widespread as they slid down the firm muscle. “Very nice,” he said appreciatively, his voice low. He squeezed Tom’s meaty shoulders, his eyes hooded. “Your arms are so fucking sexy.”

Tom gripped Joel’s shirt now, pulling it off in one tug. Now he mapped the other man’s chest and arms, leaning his head down to press an open mouthed kiss on Joel’s clavicle, his tongue peeking out to lick the salty skin. Joel let his head drift back, his fingers wrapping in Tom’s hair as he reached deep for any remaining willpower to not push the other man to his knees. Tom’s thumb found a flat nipple, teasing it as his body sank lower. His mouth slid down Joel’s chest to his abs, biting a hard ridge of flesh just enough to leave a mark. He gripped Joel’s hips hard, moving his hands to clench at his taut buttocks while his hot tongue circled Joel’s belly button before gliding down, down, down to where his still clothed cock was pressing hard against his zipper. Tom nipped at him, making Joel’s hips jerk, bumping sharply against the other man’s mouth.

Tom laughed, taking another playful bite before standing. Joel grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him into another deep kiss. He released him quickly, only to push him forwards towards the bedroom. Tom stumbled forward, smiling like the Cheshire cat just just he had back at the gym. He tried to kiss Joel again, but the other man just gave him another shove, this time in the chest.

“Get in there,” he said, his voice husky. “On the bed.”

“Yes sir,” Tom said cheekily, and then Joel was on him, pushing him back onto the bed hard. The other man was immediately on top of him, between Tom’s legs and holding his tattooed arms down beside his head. Joel could feel the muscle beneath his palms tighten and then release, like Tom was flexing for him. He let his head fall forwards to catch Tom’s bruised lips again, his tongue curling against the other man’s. His hands were everywhere, across the other man’s thick shoulders and rounded biceps and down the ridges of his obliques and over his hard abdomen. He couldn’t help but imagine the type of exercise Tom did to cultivate each muscle, and he breathed in deep the smell of sweat which made his head swim and his dick harden. He had to taste it, taste the salt and sweat on those hard muscles.

Tom groaned when Joel’s teeth dragged over his nipple, his hips rocking up into the man atop him. He left his arms above his head, humping up against Joel, his sweatpants doing little to hide the prominent tent pushed up by his eager erection. Joel reached a hand down, pushing past the waistband of Tom’s sweats and boxers to find the silky flesh of the other man’s warm cock. He stroked it, the movements not exactly graceful but pleasurable to them both. He reached further still to cup his balls, clenching just enough to make Tom’s hips jerk, a shaky cry erupting from his parted lips.

Joel shifted further down the bed, one leg sliding off to stabilize himself while he pulled the sweatpants down just enough for Tom’s cock to spring free, curling up against his flat belly. Tom pulled one leg up to give Joel more room, his movements hindered by the sweatpants. He pulled his lower lip between his teeth, his head tilting back against the bedding as Joel’s tongue found the tip of his cock. He rocked his hips up with a drawn out groan, his apparent wish for more contact accepted by Joel who took more of the other man into his mouth, rolling his tongue around the reddened head of Tom’s cock after he’d slipped him from his mouth. He bobbed his head back and forth, sucking hard around the swollen shaft. He gripped the base with one hand, the other reaching down to cup his own erect cock, the light touched even through the thick denim enough to send heat pooling through his groin and belly. He moaned, rocking his own hips into his hand until his brain was little more than a fuzzy puddle.

Tom sat up on one elbow, reaching a hand down to thread through Joel’s hair. “Come here,” he rasped, giving the other man’s hair a little tug. “Come up here.”

Joel stood, unbuckling his jeans and pushing them down while Tom rid himself of his sweats. Joel kicked his underwear aside, crawling onto the bed on all fours. “Do I need to get a condom?” he asked.

Tom shook his head. “Not yet,” he said. “Come lay down...do as you’re told.”

The corner of Joel’s mouth curled up into a smile as he turned and flopped on his back, his cock bouncing as he shifted further up onto the bed. Tom grabbed his hips and pulled him down just a bit, his cock bobbing against his belly as he moved. He bent, taking Joel’s cock deep in mouth. He shifted as he sucked, and soon Joel caught his drift, guiding Tom with his hands until the other man was straddling his face. He reached up and took hold of Tom’s cock, guiding it down into his mouth. Joel groaned as Tom’s tongue pushed up against the underside of his shaft, dragging over the crown. He pulled Tom’s hips down, forcing him lower. Tom’s mouth moved down to his balls, mouthing them gently. Joel panted when tom began to jerk him off at the same time, the sensation of both at once almost too much. He let his head fall back, working Tom with his hand.

“Fuck,” he groaned, his hand creeping up to squeeze Tom’s ass. He rubbed the smooth flesh, slapping one cheek hard before squeezing again, harder this time. Tom moaned in response, sucking Joel hard and pushing back with his hips, his back arching. He pulled off Joel’s cock with a wet pop, looking back over his shoulder. “Are we gonna fuck?” he asked, his voice hoarse. “Cause I wont without a condom.”

“They’re in the dresser,” Joel said, a finger pushing down into the crack of Tom’s ass.

Tom rolled off of him, laying on his back so Joel could get up. He folded his hands behind his head his head, one knee bent. Joel opened a drawer, narrowing his eyes in irritation as he searched for the condom box he knew should be there. It had been a long time but fucking hell if it wasn’t there he was going to be -

“Found it.” He turned with a condom victoriously raised in one hand and a small pump bottle of lube in the other. He found Tom sitting on the edge of the bed, his palm working his cock languidly while he watched the other man. Joel went back to him, a hand rubbing at the nape of Tom’s neck while he stared down at his body, drinking the sight in appreciatively. Tom stood, moving in like he was going to kiss Joel before hooking a foot behind his, using the instability and an an arm to the chest in a classic takedown move. Joel fell back onto the bed with a laugh, barely able to move before Tom was on top of him, straddling him and squeezing just so with his powerful thighs. Tom plucked the bottle out of Joel’s hand, sitting up and squeezing a bit onto his fingers. He reached back behind himself, his eyes squinting as he worked. As Joel couldn’t feel anything, he figured the other man was working on himself. He hadn’t exactly planned for it to go this way, but he certainly had no objections, remembering the muscular buttocks he’d squeezed earlier.

Joel ripped the condom open, pushing Tom back to he could roll it down. He pumped his cock a few times to get it good and ready, sheathing it just in time for Tom to set the bottle of lube aside.

“Give it here,” Tom rasped, growling playfully when he got his hand around Joel’s stiffness. He ran his hand up and down its length, rubbing the extra lube around it with a flick of his wrist in a way that made Joel moan aloud.

“Fuck, not too much” Joel warned him, his head lifting off the bed.

Tom moved his knees forward, resting his weight on one arm so he could reach back and guide Joel in. He shut his eyes, his brows furrowed and upper lip curled as he pushed the head in. Joel fought to keep his eyes open, biting his lip hard over the feel of the tight muscle trying to push him out. It was almost too much, thankful for the latex providing some protection to his oversensitive flesh. Tom kept it shallow, his hand remaining to keep Joel still while he worked his hips back and forth, teasing himself open. Fuck, he was tight. Joel’s hands went to Tom’s hips, rubbing them and squeezing, feeling how the other man’s thighs shook slightly at the strain of keeping himself upright. There was no softness there, no give, just solid muscle and tendon.

Tom sat up, a hand on Joel’s abs. He rocked up and down, his eyes still closed in concentration. “Fuck,” he groaned, a hand carefully cupping his own cock. He bared down more, letting Joel push deeper. Joel was almost panting at the pressure, at the need to do something, move more, fucking something other than just lay there.

He pushed himself up on his elbows, his knees coming up a bit. He pushed at Tom’s chest, just to guide him. “Lay back,” he rasped. “I wont go deep.”

Tom put his arms behind him, bracing himself so he could lower back onto the bed slowly. He moved onto his side, one knee drawn up. Joel moved beside him, reaching down to steer himself back into the other man. He hissed as he pushed in, the tightness enveloping him again. Tom hissed too, his palm slapping onto the bed as he pushed back against Joel. Joel’s hips rolled forward, thrusting carefully into him, not deep but just enough. He kept his pace steady, one arm on the bed and the other encircling Tom, his hand sliding down to his cock. He touched it carefully, feeling the hardness slip between his fingers. It was so warm, so silky. He thought of how Tom had tripped him, and maneuvered the other man onto his front, pulling his shoulders down and his hips up. Tom grunted, reaching back towards Joel, but Joel was already on him, his arms wrapping around the other man’s, his hands lacing behind Tom’s head in a full Nelson. He didn’t pull or tighten, not wanting Tom’s shoulders to hurt too much, but just enough so he wouldn’t move.

Tom expressed his approval by pushing back against Joel, rocking his hips to get more of him, pull him deeper. Joel gave him what he wanted, thrusting harder. His pace wasn’t fast, but unrelenting. He pistoned his hips, feeling his balls slap against Tom’s ass. He could feel Tom’s body under his, tense, strong, powerful. All that power under him and in his control. He knew Tom could get out if he wanted to, but the other man wanted this, craved it as much as he did, and that only made it hotter.

Joel’s orgasm caught him almost off guard. He’d felt the heat pool in his belly, spread through his thighs and even into his chest and arms. His head was numb but his body was on fire, and then the wave hit him, dragging a choked moan from his lips and one last hard thrust from his hips. “Fuck!”

Tom was breathing deeply as well, but only for a moment more before flipping them. He rolled onto his front, looking down at Joel from all fours before lifting himself, broad chest rising and falling with each labored breath. He moved forward on his knees until he was straddling Joel’s chest. He was stroking his hard cock, now flushed dark with blood. He pushed it down towards the other man, but Joel was already moving, reaching with one hand to guide the cock into his mouth. He sucked him in deep, gliding his mouth up and down the full length, letting hit tongue flick the tip occasionally. He pumped the base, head and mouth working in unison until Tom was pumping, thrusting in and out of his mouth. The other man let his head fall back, his whole body rocking as he got into a rhythm. One hand found the wall for stability, his eyes rolling back until he came with a roar, breath shuddering and hips flexing. “Fuck me,” he groaned, looking down at Joel who was wiping his face. “Sorry, should have warned you.”

Joel shrugged, wiping his hand off on the bedding. “It’s fine, you didn’t get too much in my mouth.”

Tom moved off of him, sitting on the bed before resting back next to Joel. “Fuck, I’m going to have to sit on a bag of frozen peas or something so I don’t waddle at training tomorrow.”

“Sorry mate,” Joel said, resting his arms behind his head. “I don’t get paid enough to let you sit on my produce.”

“Fuck off,” Top said, whacking him with the back of his hand. He sat up a bit, scanning the room. “So,” he said, rubbing his hair while making an adorably scrunched face. “Where’s that tequila?”

The End


End file.
